Vehicle engines may have bearings attached to the engine block for supporting a crankshaft. The bearings may have caps which are press-fit onto the engine block. During servicing and rework of vehicle engines, it may be necessary to remove the caps from the engine block. It may be difficult and time-consuming to manually remove the caps from the blocks. Also, since the caps are press-fit onto the block, it may be difficult to control the direction and magnitude of the cap removal forces if the forces are applied manually. If excessive force is exerted in the wrong direction, the block and/or the caps may be damaged.